


he 8th Samurai Ranger is Jayden's Long Lost Girlfirend and Ji's Daughter?!

by NekoRanger6



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRanger6/pseuds/NekoRanger6
Summary: Crystalina is Mentor Ji's daughter AND the White Samurai Arctic Wolf Fox Hybrid as well as Jayden Shiba's long lost girlfriend. Mentor was VERY ACCEPTING when he had found out what his little girl was. He also Noted that she had this Little Space from time to time and bought everything that he needed.  How will the other Rangers react to meeting Ji's daughter AND Jayden's Long Lost girlfriend? Read on in The 8th Samurai Ranger is Jayden's Long Lost Girlfriend?!





	he 8th Samurai Ranger is Jayden's Long Lost Girlfirend and Ji's Daughter?!

Crystalina is Mentor Ji's daughter AND the White Samurai Arctic Wolf Fox Hybrid as well as Jayden Shiba's long lost girlfriend. Mentor was VERY ACCEPTING when he had found out what his little girl was. He also Noted that she had this Little Space from time to time and bought everything that he needed. How will the other Rangers react to meeting Ji's daughter AND Jayden's Long Lost girlfriend? Well this story explains it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my FIRST Samurai Book so Please be kind to me. PLEASE


End file.
